Ravenous, A Bed Time Story
by The Satyricon
Summary: It's bedtime for Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent...Rated Hard R ...31ST in the Icon Chlark AU series...Be kind, review kindly!


**Title:** **Ravenous, A Bed Time Story**

**Author:** The Satyr Icon

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** Set in Icon AU, Senior Year

**Classification:** Smallville; Chloe/Clark, het fic

**Disclaimer:** _All characters, references, and other things pertaining to 'Smallville' are property of the WB, DC Comics, Tollin-Robins, Al Gough & Miles Millar, and J. Siegal & J. Shuster; I am just writing for fun, and if I owned them, all would be good and clean in the World._

**Summary:** Its bedtime for Chloe and Clark...

**Word Count:** 6581

**Written:** 5.16.2005

**Ravenous, A Bed Time Story**

_**Smallville, Kansas**  
****__Clark's Story..._

**THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK.**

The first full week of summer, after the graduation ceremonies from Smallville High School, was depressing for Clark. He did his chores silently. He sat around the house and the Loft, reading his old textbooks. Pete Ross and Lex Luthor dragged him around town, (or Lex's case, around Metropolis) but Clark was still in a funk. Clark's mother and father laid in their bed and heard the ball that Clark rapped against the wall HARD.

**THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK.**

Clark desperately tried to recreate the sounds Chloe's boots made when she came up the Loft stair case.

**THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK.**

"I hope Chloe and her Dad get back early," Martha said, rolled over and pressed her pillow over her ear.

**THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK.**

"Me too, "Jonathan said and looked over at the pillow instead of his wife's face.

"CLARK!" Jonathan yelled.

**THUNK.**

Clark looked at his favorite picture of his girlfriend, Chloe: It was of her and him in their swim suits, he in trunks, and more importantly, she in a bikini and in one of his tank tops, both wet, smiling and happy. But now he was sad. She was out of the state with her father on a business trip. She really didn't want to go and tried to stay with Clark and the Kents, but her father said wanted to spend some time with his little girl before she was too grown up to want to spend time with her old man. That won over Chloe. She went.

Clark sighed. Now ten days gone so far. His mind whirled. _14400 hours. 864000 minutes. 51840000 seconds._ He was keeping count. Chloe said to miss her, and he was missing her. Badly.

**THUNK.**

"CLARK!"

Clark sighed. He propped the picture next the lamp and slid down his boxer briefs. He looked again to see if the door was locked. He thought of how he and Chloe were together in her car, on a dark lonely road outside of town, the night before she left...how they kissed...touched each other...Clark's cock stiffened...how he suckled on her nipples...how she moaned his name...his hand gripped his cock and started to stroke...He could smell her skin, the lightly scented perfume she wore, but she knew her unscented skin intoxicated him...Clark closed his eyes and stroked faster, thought how Chloe's little hand gripped him and tugged and yanked and how she whispered how she loved how he felt in her hands...He pounded his hand down faster and faster, thinking how he slipped his hand into her pants and massaged her ass...how he slipped a finger in her pussy, shaved smooth to match his hairless alien pubic area...Clark breathed faster, his hand furiously stroking...think how they rubbed each other...He stroked faster like she would stroke...Then he remembered how she said "I want it", and took his cock into her mouth and sucked and that sent Clark over the edge...he grabbed the tee shirt he took off and came hard into it, squirting into the fabric like he squirted into Chloe's hungry mouth...He moaned at the memory how she scratched at his stomach and he kept spurting and spurting, while she swallowed and swallowed. He convulsed, thinking how she smiled and said, with his cum dribbling from her chin, "Is that all you got? I want you in Me, Kent"...he shivered and knocked his head against the headboard. The headboard cracked when it hit against the wall.

**THUNK.**

"CLARK! DAMN IT, SON!"

'Damn,' Clark thought. He silently wiped himself up. He looked at the picture of her grinning. "Come home," he whispered to Chloe in the picture. He clicked off the lamp and sank down into his bed. He stared through the ceiling and up into the night sky. He picked out the brightest star, the one that reminded him of her smile. "Good night, Baby," he said, closing his eyes.

**Providence, Rhode Island**

**_Chloe's story..._**

"Clark...," Chloe whispered in her sleep. Her eyelids opened and she laid on her back in the bed. She felt disorientated; she looked around and saw none of her belongings. "The Hell? Oh..." She realized she was in her hotel room. She clutched at the flannel shirt she always wore to bed; it had been one of Clark's favorite button-ups. It was now hers. She hugged the pillow and whispered again, "Clark..."

Her hand slid between her legs, under the waistband of her silky panties and she cupped her hairless mound...She had shaved herself to match Clark's hairless skin...She remembered the night in her black and white Mini Cooper automobile, how Clark lowered the back of the passenger seat and how she laid back on it...Mmm, she moaned when two fingers tweaked her nipple under the cotton-soft flannel, thinking how he removed her boots...Her middle fingertip pressed into the already moist folds and she felt the nubby head of her clit...She gasped, thinking when Clark tugged down her pants...She bit her bottom lip remembering how Clark kissed the front of her panties, and pulled them down too...She spread her legs out like his palms had spread her wide and she wished she felt his lips kissing her wet folds, felt his tongue again, swirling on her clit like her finger, lapping on and pressing flat those bunching lips with his tongue...Chloe dipped two fingers inside her and plunged them back and forth, like his fingers would while he licked...Chloe slide her creamy fingers back to her clit and rub and pressed...She wanted Clark there instead of her fingers, wanted Clark gripping her hipbones, wanted Clark's mouth on her while she rubbed her pussy against him...She arched her back like she did in the car, her heels in the mattress, moaning like she did that night, moaning out his name, her body tighten and focused on her pussy...then her body snapped like a tree in half when she came, came HARD, her hips snapped like she always did, buckling against her hand, buckling against the image of Clark's mouth there...Chloe squirmed and shivered in the sweaty sheets...sensations rippling through her, coursing from her toes to the ends of the strands of the hair on her head...She sucked in air, and wondered if she was too loud; her father was in the other room...

Chloe climbed out of bed a few minutes later and walked with shaky legs to the bathroom... She cleaned herself up and drank some water... She walked in front of the window in her room and pulled back the drapes a bit...

"I'm coming home tomorrow, Baby," she said and touched the glass pane. She looked up into the star-lit sky, and found a star so bright that reminded her of Clark's smile. "Ni Ni, baby," She whispered and she climbed back to bed, hugging her pillow instead of Clark...

___They slept, Chloe and Clark, sated for just a while, but ravenous for more..._

_**The End**_


End file.
